Mistletoe Series
by WolfLove
Summary: SHINee fanfiction. A series of the different SHINee pairings. All from PG and will be NC-17


Mistletoe Series

Jongyu

Pg-13

It was the start of the winter break for all the college students, and all of them were so glad that their finals were over and done with…for the semester. The snow had finally stuck to the ground late November and finally building up in mid-December. One student stood by the bus stop, staring up at the sky. His brown orbs were so full of relief, weariness, and exhaustion as the snowflakes floated from the sky and down, landing on his eyelashes and lips. It was very, very lovely.

"Jinki!"

Broken from his reverie, the music major student looked over to one of his younger friends, his bright and happy face lit because he was just finishing off one of his finals for the semester. Jinki gave the younger male a smile, blinking just a little.

"Jonghyun."

Jonghyun had the chestnut brown hair, cut just so where it would fall above his eyes without actually getting into them. His eyes were large for a Korean male, but it just gave him this puppy appearance. He was around five foot eight, a normal height for a guy (even if his friend complained that he was short). When he smiled, anyone could see that he always brushed his teeth to keep them white. Everything that Jonghyun was, Jinki loved him for it.

He knew he didn't have to speak, because Jjong did all the speaking for the both of them and then some. As the other started on how he was, what his finals were, and everything that has happened in the last week from the last time they saw each other. Jonghyun started speaking about his best friend, Kibum (or Key as he refers himself now), and how the flaming diva helped him with his studies.

"That's nice of your friend." Jinki spoke quietly, looking back up to the sky, listening to his friend prattle on like he didn't hear him. That was Jjong, always talking and never paying attention to what other people are saying until he was finished talking. The older man thought it was a good trait of Jonghyun, but it could be his downfall as well. While all the musing was happening in his mind, the bus had come, the two friends getting on the bus, with his dongsaeng still talking.

"I know! Key is such a great guy! We managed to get most of my homework done, and I helped him with dancing."

It irritated Jinki that Jonghyung kept on talking about Key, but kept that little jealousy in check. This infatuation with his dongsaeng all started three years ago, Jinki a sophomore and Jonghyun a freshman. They hit right off the bat because they were both interested in music for their career. For Jinki, it was because he loved the composition and sounds of all the instruments. Jonghyun, on the other hand, said he wanted to get into the music career because this career attracted women.

The elder knew that Jonghyun was very passionate about music, and that he wasn't in it for just the women. When Jinki first heard the younger play his acoustic guitar, and sing, he knew he was in love. This guy's voice was soft and so melodic that you had to pay attention that you had to listen, no matter what the song was about. Jonghyun had that effect on people when he decided to pick up his guitar in public. It was something someone just had to do.

Most people struggled when it came to the musical career because it was very difficult, but these two men had no problems when it came to learning something new about their path, because it was just natural to hold an instrument in their hands, or to open their mouths to let out their voices.

Jinki came to when he realized that he was at the stop he wanted to be, "Come on Jonghyun. I want to show you a place that I have found." He smiled at the other and jumped off the bus, his dongsaeng shortly behind him. The younger was wondering why they were stopping at this stop when their apartments were more than ten blocks away, but Jinki tugged on his wrist for him to follow.

They continued walking, Jinki's fingers still wrapped around Jonghyun's wrist. The fifth year student looked down at Jonghyun, eyelids lowered just a little, admiring the happy expression. Jinki fell in love with this guy just for his personality. Not his looks. Not his traits. Just his personality. Maybe Jinki was pessimistic about life, and Jonghyun was optimistic. Where Jinki was Yin, Jonghyun was Yang. A match made in heaven.

But….what if they were star crossed lovers? What if they were to never get together? What if Jonghyun never returned his feelings? These questions always haunted the older man, making him stay up late every night as he thought of the possibilities of them never having a 'thing.'

"…Jinki?"

A shy, quiet voice came to his ears, and the brown eyed male looked down, blinking. He realized that he had stopped walking, and was gripping Jonghyun's wrist very tightly, probably cutting the circulation off to his hand. He let go slowly, "My apologies. I was just thinking."

"Thinking of what?" Jonghyun asked as he rubbed his wrist, wincing just a little.

"Of…of…" It was now or never, Jinki concluded. "Of my feelings for you, Jonghyun. How I have liked you since the first year we met. That I will never be able to hold your hand the way I have always wanted to. I've wanted to tell you for so long now…" Jinki took his friend's hand in his own, pulling it up to where his heart was, having him feel how hard and fast it was beating. "I love you, Kim Jonghyun."

His friend's eyes were so large, so wide. It was a look of shock; probably some kind of fear as well. Maybe even rejection. "I have been afraid you would reject me if I had told you any sooner, but now that I have told you, should I let you stew on that fact?" Jinki asked quietly, his breath coming out in short puffs.

Jonghyun still hadn't said anything, and Jinki felt his heart dropping. He really must hate Jinki now.

The younger man looked down to the ground, but did not withdrawal his hand. "…Jinki…" He looked back up, a smile on his handsome face. "Do you know how long I have waited for you to say those words? Do you know I have come so close as well, as to telling you that I love you."

Jinki couldn't help the smile as it came to his face, full of happiness. Maybe this was off to a good start. "That is good. May I ask for how long?"

Jonghyun laughed a little, "I have loved you since the time you broke all the strings on my guitar, then went and bought me replacements."

"Wait…What?! You knew I replaced them? How?"

"You have to remember, Jinki. No one, other than you, has touched my guitar. And I know when the strings are new."

"Huh. I really thought you wouldn't have noticed that."

Jonghyun slid his fingers through Jinki's, threading them together. They leaned in and rested their foreheads together. For more than just a few minutes, they stayed like that, just taking in each other's gazes, reading and deciphering them with perfect precision. It was just like playing a new instrument. They needed to become familiar with how to handle the device, how to touch it and make it play perfectly. Most of all, they just needed to learn.

Jinki leaned in, closing his eyes, his lips coming in contact with Jonghyun's. It was magical. Little did they know, they were standing below a lit walkway, the only mistletoe on that small stretch of road. It was perfect.

A masterpiece constructed out of two fine instruments that harmonized one another.


End file.
